


Lovers and Dreamers

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That wasn't the way it was meant to happen. There wasn't meant to be an interloper angel sneaking in when he was least expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers and Dreamers

_Dean reached out, his hand shaking slightly as he lay it against Sam's bicep. "Sammy..." he said softly, as Sam smiled, curling a hand around the back of Dean's head and carefully holding him in place as he leant down to kiss his brother--_

Becky sighed as she read over the words she'd written before pushing her chair away from the computer desk and stood up. Recently, it felt like she was having to force every word out, push every kiss and caress onto the page. There was a time when she could sit down after dinner and have a 5,000 word epic Sam/Dean lovefest ready to post before bed.

But now? Now she was lucky if she could write 200 words. And she normally ended up deleting 100 of those, anyway.

She sighed again as she flopped down onto her bed. Writing seemed to be so much more difficult since she'd actually _met_ Sam and Dean, since she'd replaced the Sam and Dean in her head with those she'd spoken to and touched. Which just seemed _wrong_. Surely it should be easier now that she had actual references. Okay, so she'd had to change her mental image of Dean slightly (she'd imagined him to be taller, somehow), but she could work with that. After all, when she'd first read _Supernatural_ she'd been seeing Sam as a blond for the first fifty pages, before he was finally described as the dark-haired god that he was.

And she was sure that any height difference in Dean couldn't be what was making it so difficult to write. Especially when that was made up for by the perfection that was Sam. So tall and big and strong and ready to wrap his brother in his arms as he lowered them both to the bed.

Becky closed her eyes, her hand slowly unzipping her jeans and slipping inside.

_"Dean," Sam said, his voice husky, as he palmed his brother's hardness through his jeans. "Please, Dean, let me have you..."_

_Dean writhed under his brother's ministrations. "Anything, Sam. I'm yours..."_

Yes, that was it. Becky gasped as she pressed her fingers inside herself, spreading her legs in the same way Dean was as Sam settled between them.

_His fingers slick with lube, Sam pushed the digits into Dean, his brother's entrance giving easily under Sam's forceful lust..._

_Yes,_ she thought, as her fingers moved within her, _give it up, Dean._

_Dean arched off the bed as the fingers pressed that sweet spot inside him. "Cas!" he gasped, his eyes opening to meet the wide blue gaze of the angel he loved--_

_What the--_ Becky sat up as she pulled her hand out of her jeans. No, no, no. That wasn't the way it was meant to happen. That wasn't the way _at all_. Dean was meant to fall into _Sam's_ arms, meant to writhe around in pleasure under _Sam's_ touch. There wasn't meant to be an interloper angel sneaking in when he was least expected.

It wasn't meant to be _Castiel_ Dean looked at with heat in his eyes. So what if Castiel had fought his way through Hell to rescue Dean. So what if Castiel had given up everything for Dean just because Dean had asked him, just because Castiel had more faith in Dean than he had in God.

It didn't mean anything beyond the fact that Becky could use Castiel to make Sam jealous. Yes, Castiel would flirt with Dean and then Sam would come in and stake his claim on his brother. Possibly with handcuffs and a buttplug.

Except--

Except, the last time they'd been at Chuck's, Dean hadn't been looking at Sam the way Becky had hoped he would, with passion and heat and the kind of gaze that says 'I'm two seconds away from bending you over the nearest surface and to hell with who's watching.' Oh, don't get her wrong, he'd had all those things in his eyes, but he hadn't been looking at Sam. He'd been looking at Castiel.

Dean had been looking at Sam like he couldn't believe they'd made it, like he couldn't believe his brother was going to get the chance at a normal life. But he'd been looking at _Castiel_ like he wanted to fuck the angel senseless and never come out. He'd been looking at Castiel like he'd finally found home.

Well, who was Becky Rosen to stand in the way of true love.

Zipping up her jeans, Becky jumped up from the bed and raced back to her computer, her head filled with the plots she could write about Dean Winchester and his angel. Comfort!sex (after Dean is pulled from Hell), first-time!sex (Castiel's a virgin! It's canon!), mpreg!sex (just how _do_ angels reproduce). And wing!porn. Oh god, the wing!porn-- the possibilities were endless. (She also wondered if she could get Castiel to show her his wings, just for authenticity's sake. After all, it would be so much easier to write about Dean running his fingers through soft, downy feathers if she could do it herself first.)

Of course, while Dean was having lots and lots of sex with Castiel, she'd have to find Sam a nice girl to settle down with. Maybe a petite blonde, who he meets through her being a fan of the books that are being written about him and Dean.

And the best part? Since it was her boyfriend writing the books, she'd have access to all the source material _before anyone else_. She could probably even get him to do shout-outs to her fics in the books. Hell, she knew his password, she could always add them in herself before they went to his publisher.

Grinning to herself, Becky opened a new document. She'd start off simple for her first Dean/Castiel fic, she thought. Maybe some hurt/comfort where Castiel gets injured and they have to huddle together for warmth. Dean would have his arms wrapped around Castiel and there'd be soft declarations of love and kissing. Yes, that sounded perfect. The words flowing out of her, Becky started typing, and made a mental note to see if _raisedfromperdition.net_ was available to buy.


End file.
